We're two of a kind!
by Wolf Mirage
Summary: when juudai's feeling all alone and sad whos there to help? who else than his older twin brother haou! By three seconds! will Haou be able to reach Juudai or will Juudai just be ignorante like he always is! brotherly love! Haou and Juudai!


**Brotherly Love! Ain't it sweet! This is how I think it should have been if Haou had been Juudai's brother!! Not yaoi! Just brotherly love!! Not in duel academy anymore! Just a regular pair of high school (Sophomore-junior) twins!**

The river gurgled as the ever flowing water flowed in between and around the various rocks the earth put in its way. Two eyes, almost too much alike to the river below, stared deeply into the rushing water. A stone, smooth and thin, was clenched in between the boy's hands. He slowly rubbed his thumb over the gray surface, memorizing the stone by touch. His wrist snapped back and forward as he released his stone into the water. The stone hit the river at an angle, skipping along with the current until it disappeared under the surface.

Grass rustled as the boy brought his legs into a folded position, bending the grass beneath him. The water lapped onto the rocks, turning them a darker shade of their former color. The current in the river seemed to strengthen, but only by a bit. The cliff he sat only was small and had limited space, but was only a foot or two above the river. The boys gaze turned uncertain as his eyes averted many times to various parts of the river.

The rocks dully shined, fascinating the boy while not blinding him in the process. The rocks attracting him drew his interest to a wavy image flowing with the river while staying in the same place as before. He stared down his reflection as the wind swept over his shoulders pushing his chocolate brown locks forward so they rested on the top of his ears. His two toned hair rustle lifting the orange top hair off a bit of the brown. Soon his reflection became so distorted that the boy gave up looking at it. The constant whistling of the cicadas soothed him as the lemon sky began to turn orange due to the suns movement.

A sound of footsteps interrupted the chorus of chirps, soon silencing the bugs as fear filled their bodies instead of music. The boys shoulders tensed but he paid no attention to the figure coming up behind him. A sigh filled with anger and oddly relief fell unto the quiet scene as the figure slightly prodded the boys back with the tip of his sneaker.

"Oi, what are you doing out here?" asked the boy as he continued to prod with his foot.

The younger boy smacked the sneaker, only bringing slight pain to his fingers and none to the attacker. The boy continued to stare at the water, watching the tones mix and run along the banks edge before joining the middle.

"Oh come on Juudai! Just answer me, is it so hard to talk to your brother?" asked the taller of the too, his voice expressing the mock hurt the younger on had inflicted.

The younger one stared into the others gaze, sending annoyed vibes to the other. The older shook in fright as his brother continued to glare at him.

"Go away Haou, I am none of your concern," spat Juudai as he chucked another rock, though not as gently as the previous, into the water creating a splash.

Water droplets fell on Juudai's shoes, staining it a darker white. Haou sighed in mock annoyance as he dropped down next to his brother. Juudai continued to stare down at the water, not wanting his brother to read him like a book like he did everyone else. Haou sighed as he lay down on the grass. His chocolate brown hair grounded against the green as his almost identical hair, excluding no orange, to Juudai's rifled in the wind.

"Just tell me now, or we'll be here till midnight. Ama won't be happy with us," murmured Haou as he plucked a weed from the ground before tucking it in between his lips.

Juudai frowned as tucked his chin under his legs as he pulled his legs up to his chest. His blue, long sleeved shirt ran down over his knuckles as he held his legs tight. His heart tightened whenever he thought of worrying Ama, their grandmother, whenever the two boys stayed out late.

Juudai frowned as tucked his chin under his legs as he pulled his legs up to his chest. His blue, long sleeved shirt ran down over his knuckles as he held his legs tight. His heart tightened whenever he thought of worrying Ama, their grandmother, whenever the two boys stayed out late.

"What is up with you?" yelled Haou suddenly; surprising Juudai so much he almost stumbled forward. Juudai shot straight up and stared into his brother's eyes.

"What are you talking about?" shot back Juudai.

Haou advanced, looking Juudai straight in the eye. Juudai didn't waver.

"I'm talking about this whole rebel to your normal attitude! What happened to my happy-go-lucky brother that I used to know!?" asked Haou. Juudai glared harder.

"I've just changed okay?" yelled Juudai.

He tried to walk into the woods before Haou caught his arm. Juudai snapped his arm out of his reach only to stumble over the cliff. Haou winced as the splash made its way towards his ears. He jumped off the ledge and looked at his drenched brother, slightly smirking. Juudai shivered from the cold water, sending deadly vibes to his brother.

"This is one way I can get answers," smirked Haou as he hardened his gaze yet again.

Juudai bit his lip before screaming.

"MAYBE I'M JUST TRYING TO DIFFERENT! MAYBE I'M TRYING TO SUCCEED! I'M SICK OF EVERYONE COMPARING ME TO YOU, TELLING ME HOW MUCH BETTER YOU ARE THAN ME! MAYBE I WANT TO BE THE ONE PRAISED FOR ONCE! DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" yelled Juudai, a tears falling down his cheek.

Haou fell back landing on his butt looking wide eyed at his younger brother. Suddenly Haou started laughing. He held his ribcage and began rolling along the river bank. Juudai fumed. How dare his brother mock him?

"KURUSAI! KNOCK THAT OFF RIGHT NOW!" yelled Juudai, more upset than before.

Haou wiped tears from his eyes before extending a hand out to Juudai. As soon as Haou had pulled him up Haou ruffled Juudai's hair affectionately.

"Baka otouto, you get praised so much. Everyone loves you because of your happy go lucky attitude! They love your smile! You make everyone's day brighter! I have to say frankly, I'm jealous of you sometimes." Replied Haou truthfully. Juudai wiped his face off and looked at his brother in awe.

"Seriously?" mumbled Juudai. Haou nodded.

"Let's go home okay? Ama has been worried sick!" laughed Haou as he walked towards the forest. "Hey Otouto, want to race?" asked Haou. Juudai smirked and ran full blast ahead of his brother. Haou stood there dumb founded before he went back to chasing after his brother. They were two of a kind, and that's the truth.

Translations from Japanese to English.

Oi- hey

Ama- a nickname for grandma I made up

Haou- a Japanese name (In shows most commonly used for evil dudes)

Juudai- another Japanese name

Kurusai- be quiet/shut up

Baka otouto- stupid little brother/foolish little brother

Japanese families tend to be very close, especially siblings.

**Well? How was it? Tell me!! Okay I'll wait!**


End file.
